rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyris
|text1 = Rejuvenated |item2 = |text2 = Lich Form |item3 = |text3 = Human Form }}Pyris is a Zarosian Mahjarrat role-played on world 42 by DannyExalted. His mansion is cleverly hidden on white wolf mountain, but he spends most of his time in eastern Asgarnia/Misthalin, away from home. He has no spouse, but one Daughter. his only other living family member is his brother, Egnaro. Appearence Lich form: In his lich form, he's 8'5", a rather large mahjarrat. He normally wears some form of robes, along with his equipment, jewlery, and other miscellaneous items. His blood red gem sits upon his forehead. Rejuvinated: He looks exactly like his lich form, except for a few noticeable features. He has obtained skin, which is a dusty purple/red, similar to Moia's. His tribal markings are Blood red, similar to his gem. His eyeballs are black, with purple irises. "John Smith": John Smith is his favourite alias. He stands at 5'9", rather slim, but toned with muscle. His eyes are purple, and the symbol of Zaros is carved onto his forehead, where his gem would usually be. He has jet black hair, which his magical hat would rest upon. He often wears a nice dress shirt, with a blue longcoat. His pants 'are '''the same colour as his longcoat. His boots are made out of the leather from a morytanian swamp snake. Family The only family member that he openly talks about is his brother, Egnaro, who is rarely seen with him. It is currently unknown if they cave any other siblings, though it has been confirmed that Pyris has no children. Their parents are never referred to by name, but they are referred to as "Dear Father", and "Dear Mother". In the sixth age, following the events of the battle of Lumbridge, Pyris mated with another one of his kin. The result is his daughter, Zehlikai. She strongly resembles him, due to the fact that she's made of mostly his energy. Freneskae/First Age ''Wake up, eat, kill some of my own kin, eat, use the washroom, kill some more, eat, go to bed. Wake up, eat, kill some of my own kin, eat, use the washroom, kill some more, eat, go to bed. Wake up, eat, kill some of my own kin, eat, use the washroom, kill some more, eat, go to bed. For thousands of years, This was Pyris' life style. He lived in a cold, dark cave, with his parents, and distant relatives. Not much is known about Pyris at this time, except that he often defended his family in a savage manner. When Pyris was almost 4000 years old, his brother was born. Second Age Pyris' life on Freneskae continued to be extremely uneventful, According to him retelling his history. He'd defend his little cave, would train his brother, and would often flirty with the women of his kin. During this time, his "Dear Parents" were very concerned that he'd be responsible for many little mahjarrat babies running around, so for his own good, put an old freneskaen curse on him, rendering him infertile. (See "The curses"). One day, on the battle field, He was in a fight with a mahjarrat, whom was wearing a helmet. He overpowered his enemy, and pushed him to the floor. He got ontop, and started beating down on the mahjarrat's face. Sooner or later, he knocked the helmet off, and for the first time, he say the Mahjarrat's full face. He seemed young for his race, probably no older than a thousand years old. He let the lad go, and started returning to his cave. Suddenly, a bright light Flashed in the sky. The light faded, and there was a figure. It spoke with power: "come, serve me. It shall be worth your time....." Pyris was extremely happy. Now all of his kin will have a common lord, and will be much more peaceful than they currently are. He arrived at his Cave, only to find his "Dear Parents", and a few mahjarrart lying on the floor dead. Egnaro sat, in the corner, his hands gripping tighly onto his dagger, soak with the blood of the fallen enemies. Since then, Pyris has taken care of him, as if he was his own son. For a few hundred years, Egnaro and Pyris served Ichthlarin, but switched to being Zarosian. Zaros simply promised more power and control, which the mahjarrat clearly liked. Pyris and Egnaro, both very good with magic, became teachers, both teaching at a school in Senntisten. Pyris, Along with Teaching at Senntisten, also became a Priest of Zaros, soon rising to Pontifex Minimus. With his newly granted power, Pyris freed slaves in return for their service at his warriors. he taught them, and made them respectable warriors. now, during the six age, they're various forms of undead such as wights, Wraiths, and Geist Zaros was soon betrayed by Zamorak, And both of them were furious, mostly Pyris, because Zamorak was like an idol to him. Third Age During the third age, Pyris was eager to bust some Zamorakian skulls open. Of course, the day before he was suppost to be sent to fight in the god wars, his superiors gave him orders he didn't neccisarily like. he was ordered to become a spy, and "serve" Zamorak throughout the God wars. Pyris did a swell job at this, however, and easily fooled most, if not all, that he was a true Zamorakian, and Zaros was nothing to him. The only downside to this, however, is that his brother was an underling in the ranks of Zaros, and therefore was not aloud to know, for if too many people in the Zarosian army knew of pyris being a spy, a Zamorakian spy might learn of this too. for many years, Pyris had to fight his own loving brother, who now hated him. But alas, Pyris was a loyal follower of Zaros, for he had been good to them, and he would not go against an important order such as this one. a the years went on, Pyris' sorrow only grew. his friends were being whiped out, and his home, senntisten, now destroyed. Also, Azzandra, one of his role modles, was trapped in a pyramid. a thousand years later or so, he heard that Saradomin's, Bandos', Armadyl's, and Zamorak's forces were fighting for a mysterious yet powerful artifact called the godsword. He went on his way to the temple where some of his fellow Zarosians were held, only to find it frozen. He left, and continued with his life, before feeling a Strong power from the east.. Forinthry was destryed, and guthix had now awaken The Eddicts of guthix was established, and Pyris was freed of Zamorak, but now his master Zaros was gone. Fourth Age Not much is known about Pyris' life during this age. He does, however, confess to continue to be a Zarosian spy. Besides going to rituals, Pyris' only activity in this age was joining the Dagon'hai. he stayed with them until the fifth age. Fifth Age This was an important Age of Pyris' History. Pyris was assisting the Dagon'hai, Pretending to be a Zamorakian. Sooner or later, however, rune magic was invented, and the Dagon'hai decided to make their own form of it, dedicated to their god. Pyris stayed with them for 70 years, Learning this magic, as well with Standard magic. When word of the wizard tower burning had spread to Verrock, Pyris had ditched the order of chaos, moving on to the Wizard's tower, to focus on His elemental magic. It was during this time that he Learned a few lunar magic spells, and Started working towards Plasmamancy. Nearing the end of the fifth age, Pyris had an accident with a Plasmamancy experiment. He went into Hibernation until year 169, When he was awakened by the 18th ritual. He then, still working on his lightning magic, decided to work for the Varré, for his own personal gain. At this point, it was obvious that he had some master scheme, but it was only starting to begin. Just before Guthix's Death, Pyris had met with his brother for the first time in a few millennia. Though being different religions (or so Egnaro thought), Egnaro forgave Pyris, accepting him as family again. Sixth Age Shortly after this age started, Pyris moved his plans over to the west side of the salve. After a few weeks, Pyris met with Egnaro again, who convinced him to be open about his true religion. Pyris, working on his master scheme, Applied to many schools and Organizations, getting influence. He served as a member for the Dominion of Ancients and a teacher at the Academy of Heroes. Also, due to Zaros being better known (thanks to Soran, and the Varrock museum), he is now a priest of Zaros, teaching those about the great lord whom he finds worthy. He became Confident enough to restore his Previous title, Pontifex Minimus, to himself. Recent Roleplay Activity *Pyris makes a Zarosian group of his previous followers (all undead now), and sets off to restore Zaros' empire *Pyris insulted an Armadylean, causing him to be temperarily banished from the academy of heroes by Creta De'Angelo. Disregarding that, he returned peacefuly, and was harrased. though he did not attack back once, he was injured, and expelled *Pyris left the Academy, and decided to become an Elite teacher at the Wizard's tower *Pyris soon left, not agreeing with Pixie Arven's Biasness towards Armadyl (this was during the bird and the beast world event) *Lassar is Rebuilt! *Pyris joins Misthalin. *His Zarosians take half of Paddewwa peacefuly without disturbing the Zamorakians. Powers|Magic|The Curses Powers Being a mahjarrat, he is gifted with certain powers that other races aren't so lucky to have. *Hard Skin/Bones: His dusty red skin is much denser than the average humans'. It is extremely similar (in toughness) to Hard leather (though can change if new lore is released). his bones are also extremely dense, the main line of defence between a blade and his vital organs (besides potential armour). *Mind Reading: If he renders someone unconscious, or binds them immobile, he can charge magic, and take their memories. If he does this in a very rushed manor, or the person fights back (mentally) to a certain degree (where he still is successful), he could either kill the person, or turn them into a living vegetable (up to whether or not the person wants their character to die). The victim can be resurrected, or magically tampered with (via lunar or chaos magic). Both resulting in the victim's mind being restored, but scarred for life. *Telepathy: He can communicate with anyone on Gielinor that he has met, assuming they're conscious. *Strength/Speed: he's faster, stronger, and a bit more agile than most trained humans. *Immortality: As long as he attends the Ritual of the mahjarrat every once in a while, he'll never die of natural causes or by old age. Being alive for nearly twelve thousand years has made him cunning, and clever compared to most races. Also, he's very good at reading facial expressions, and could easily tell when the average humanoid is lying. this, combined with his Physical features make him a tough opponent, but not an impossible one. *Shape-Shifting: As a mahjarrat, Pyris can shapeshift into anything he can imagine. Of course, this power is only limited by his creativity, and the size of what he wants to be. He's known to be very creative with this power, being able to get out of most situations with this gift. *Invisibility: By entering the shadow realm, he becomes invisable to anyone outside of it. Even though he is invisible, he's very tangible. Magic Being a mahjarrat, he's naturally blessed with the ability of magic. Also, being nearly 12,000 years old, he's had pleanty of time to hone this natural tallent. Modern magic *Pyromancy: This is his best form of magic, even though it's one of the newest ones he's learnt. His quick adaptation to fire magic is manly caused by his passion for it. His most infamous fire spell is his "Explosive flare" (seen in the John smith picture). When the small ball of fire (which is actually a large amount of fire magic squeezed into a small, crammed ball) makes contact, or doesn't make contact for a certain length of time, it releases all of it's charged magic, in a fiery explosion. *Hydromancy: Along with Ice magic, its Ancient counter part, this is his weakest form of elemental based magic, though currently, he's in exile trying to increase it. When using it, he hits people with waves of water, or uses high pressurized water drills. *Areomancy: He's pretty ok with it. When using it, he often throws people around like ragdolls, or makes saws of air. *Geomancy: He's adept at this form of magic. when using it, he will either make shields of stone, or chains/hands of stone to bind or restrain an enemy or two. *Advanced Stuns: he's very good at stunning an enemy, and if he charges magic long enough, he could completely freeze people, as to binding their legs. Ancient Magicks As a Zarosian Mahjarrat, this was one of the first magics he learned. (I only use the old form of ancient magicks, but accept anyone who uses the new post EOC ancient magicks) *Sanguinemagia: He's very adept in this magic. He was ok in this magic pre-modern magics, but after his mastery in Pyromancy, his blood magick skills increased quite a bit (mostly because they are counter part elements). he uses the same techniques as he would with water magick, along with draining blood from his opponent's open wounds. He also has a "Finisher" spell that he'd use to kill an enemy (if it was accepted by the role-player pre to the finisher). basically: he'd charge up magic. and would make a drill of blood within a vein in the opponent's head.once the vein is torn, he'd use that blood to rip open the other veins. With all of the blood combined, he'd make a bigger drill that'd drill through the back of the head, completely bursting through the skull ( FATALITY: BRUTALITY). *Glaciesmagia: Ice magick, along with Water magic, is Pyris' lowest level of elemental magic. When using it, he often makes ice spears and impales people. *Umbramagia: He's fairly good with Shadow magic, but is no Sliske. When using this form of magic, he'll often send forth tentacles of shadow to grasp a hold of their target, not only binding them, but burning away at them rather quickly (unless leather is present). He does, though more uncommon, throw balls of shadow around, too. *Fumabuntmagia: He's fairly adept with smoke magic. He often uses it to get away (for he isn't very good with illusions), or he uses it to send corrosive balls or clouds of smoke at his enemies. Other forms of magic *Dagon'hai Chaos magic: He knows all Forms of Chaos magic, and is his second best form of magic (which is ironic, because he's Zarosian. but trust me, there is a good reason for it, which i'll put in later). The most common spell used by him is the "Chaos sphere", followed by "Complete mind control". even though this one his second newest form of magic learnt, he's done so fairly well, for similar reasons as his fire magic *Lunar magic: He know very little Lunar magic, only enough to heal and to cure poisons. *Necromancy: Serving under the Desert god of death, he used to use Necromancy quite often. He's know to raise zombies, skeletons, zogres, and skogres, and could summon Shades, wraiths, banshee, and other undead creatures. He once made a horror, but soon killed it, seeing it was not what he wanted. *Demonic Summonings: He's known to be able to summon demons, and often has a bunch of imps following him, carrying his banner and bags. Combination Magic *Steam Magic: uses very hot steam to burn opponents. A mix of Fire and water magic. *Lava magic: uses balls of magma to burn opponents. A mix of earth and fire. *Blood ice: See ice magic *Bloodfire: A steam that burns his enemies. he often uses this more than normal steam magic due to him being better at blood magic than water magic. A mix of blood and fire magic. *Plasmamancy: Pyris has completed Plasmamancy. He can now cast lightning, but rarely does. The Curses During his lifetime, Pyris has recieved two curses. *Infertility: This curse was given to him by his "Dear Parents". This was done because he was recognized as a helpless flirt, who'd impregnate any Humanoid with a hole. The curse prevents him from making children with anything unless he feels that there'd be a benefit to it, beside the pleasure of the encounter. *Split personalities: due to his use of Necromancy, he's developed a Mental illness. So far, his personality has been split into three. #"John Smith": This personality is his flirty side, along with his need to teach and to learn. This ego is often the one you interact with. #"Pyris": This ego, which takes on the name of it's whole, is much more serious, cunning, and VERY Zarosian.He works together with John. #"Sitio": This personality is a complete savage, blood thirsty warlord (which is a common trait with most Mahjarrat). He is held in a Chaos magic cage within Pyris' mind. : When this curse came to be, Pyris' overall power was split into three, equally divided between the three alter-egos. Being said, he can only be at 63% of his over all power (100/3 is about 66, but 3% isalways taken off because of the constant cage holding back "Sitio"), which is still much better than a trained human. As a last resort,"Pyris" and "John Smith" can both agree to let "Sitio" Free, allowing Pyris (the whole) to be at 100% capability (minus the power they would have used fighting pre to freeing "Sitio"). Also, since "Sitio" would be in control, not only would he have the knowledge of the two alter-egos, but would also have the instinct of a trained cold blooded killer. : Pyris, after Studying for years, has finally cured his personality curse. He's stiched his mind back together. Personality See "Split personalities" Weapons *Ignis laminis: Pyris was on the Zamorakian side of the god wars, being a spy for Zaros. During this time, he's recieved inspiration from K'ril Tsutsaroth's cleavers. While reporting to the Zarosian army, he went to the best blacksmith they had, and supplied him with some adamant, silver, and rune. All of which he's gained as rewards or has found as treasure during his time on gielinor. These cleavers are 60% adamant, 20% rune, and 20% silver. During the late fith age, after learning Modern magic, he enchanted these cleavers. These cleavers are his main weapons used to this very day. #Reinforced: Using Geomancy, he made the blade dencer, making it the toughness of a rune/adamant hybrid blade (50% adamant, 50% rune). Of course, this enchantment must be "touched up" every once in a while, or else the enchantment will wear off. #Name sake: These cleavers were nameless before these enchantments. Ignis Laminis in Ancient Tongue (Latin) roughly means "Blades of Fire". When the user puts in magical energy, of the fire element, the blade's viens will glow red ( as shown in the top right picture), and when these blades make contact while this is happening, they'll release a charge of magic, burning flesh, and conducting through metal armour. If the energy put into the blades is roughly the same amount as a fire wave or higher, then instead of simply glowing and doing magical damage, they'll ignite. These firey blades will distribute magical damage, like normal, but will also burn what ever it touches. If it comes in contact with metal, these blades will "superheat" the metal, to a degree. The metal will get very hot, and soften (not melt, like the actual spell), making the armour more at risk of breaking. #Magical Ward: to protect the blades from damaging magic they might come across, including their own enchantments, a seperate enchantment has been placed on them, to be semi magic proof. After the enchantments of these blades have been used for quite some time, this protection must be "Touched up". *Taxus Virgae: A simple yew wand (means "Yew wand" in Ancient tongue latin). It has a red gem at the "pommel" of it, like some swords, which amplifies the wand's Pyromancy spells. *Zaros' Swagger Stick : This metal staff was made to honor Zaros. It also works well as a spear. *Throwing knives: He has a large varaity of throwing knives, but his most common type is black metal. *Shurikens: Pyris made these to replace his throwing knives, because a throwing knife has one point, and a shuri ken has anywere from 4-6. When asked how he thought of the idea, he claims to have inspiration from the Eastern lands. He does, however, still use a combination of shurikens 'and '''throwing knives. *Darts: Pyris has used these before they were "forgotten", and continues to use them to this day. *Sickle Whip: It's a silvthril chain, with a sickle at the end of it. It's used as a grapple, or as a whip. *Omni, the Omega Blade: A mithril blade, enchanted similar to his cleavers. The differences are.... 1) instead of a fire-based enchantment, it's "Plasmamancy" based. 2) instead of a red glow, the blade shines white, sometimes purple if Extremely charged with magic. * Metal Knuckles: Similar to the Brass Knuckle weapon. Once worn around the fingers of one's hand, they add Damage to any Punch. He has a steel one, a mithril one, and a Silvthril one. the silvthril one has holy symbols on the actual knuckles, and is blessed, adding additional damage to unholy beings. Armours *Longcoat Outfit: it's his longcoat outfit, as expected. the articles of clothing have Protective enchantments on them, however, similar to robes. *basic robes: Purple robes, with enchantments. *Magi Destroyer: A set of basic robes, with "plates" of leather on the vital spots, like the chest, back, shoulders, and thighs. This outfit includes leather bracers and skin guards. The leather is a Snake leather, dyed purple. this is worn with a hood, and "Nahkriin". the boots are leather. The hood is enchanted to block the user from hearing sound, when activated. He was inspired to do this when one of his Wraiths turned on him. *Titan armour: A set of basic robes, with mithril plates over the chest, back, and along the arms. the robe bottom has Scalemail attached to it. Under the robe bottom is enchanted pants, Mithril skin guards, and plates protecting his thighs. The mithril is enchanted to be more dense, and magic resistant. though magic, stab, missile, and slash resistant, it's not completely protective of these styles of attack, and has little to no defence against crush attacks. The helmet worn with this outfit is enchanted (same as the armour) and has a gem on the forehead, which acts as a power supply. the boots are steel toed. Recently, Pyris enchanted his helmet, so that when activated, they block out sound, similar to ear muffs. he was encouraged to do this after one of his wraiths turned on him, and he was nearly defeated due to it's screech. * Nahkriin: a Adamant mask, Enchanted to be magic proof. It has mahjarrat tribal markings painted onto it, in the same red colour as his own. The green adamant is painted black. there is an absence of metal on the forehead, allowing his gemstone to peek through. *Dragon gloves: Pyris has collected enough black dragon hide to have a craftsman make him a pair of gloves. They have a anti-magic Glyph sowed into them, and with them being dragon leather, they're completely magic proof. he often wears these when he deals with objects which have unknown enchantments and spells put upon them. Ancient Artifacts * Vitam (life) This necklace, Kept around Pyris' neck by a Mithril chain, is one of Pyris' most valuable possessions. In between two shards of dragon metal, a orb rests. this orb is not only a power supply, charged with Pyris' own magical energy, but is also a holy ward, weakening unholy foes when in contact, and also an amulet of Ghostspeak. *Visio (vision) This golden ring is a very magical artifact, also made by Pyris. The gem, a ruby, which sits upon the ring is a energy source, allowing Pyris to call upon magic, even if weakened. the golden ring itself is enchanted to allow Pyris and anyone who wears it a vision that sees not only Gielinor, but also the realm of shadows, despite being in it or not. *Anima (soul) Anima is a name given to two of Pyris' artifacts, both serving the same purpose. One, a bracelet, holds a handful of gemstones. These Gemstones, however, are actually Phylacteries. They each hold the soul of a Wraith, ready to be called upon if needed. The second artifact is a Disk, made of the Volcanic glass known as Obsidian. It has many bead sized gems attached to it, each of these holding a shade or wraith soul. Some note worthy differences are: 1) The disk is Large, heavy, and is not wearable. it's definitely something that no one would be hiding in their backpack. 2) the bracelet, though portable, holds less spirit minions. Gallery Pixie.png|Pyris meeting Pixie Arven Canifis.png|His rejuvinated form Hitting_on_royalty.png|John asking Ivory Syvian out. Lich.png|His lich form rex Pyris faey.png|(from left to right) Azrael, Faeyrin, and Pyris rex Pyris.png|Pyris and Azrael, both in their human forms. necro.png|Performing necromancy speach.png|Pyris is listening to a speach ice magic perf.png|He now grasps a better understanding of ice magic kat pyris.png|Katrina and Pyris nol and dimi.png|Meeting Thane nol and Dimtri, with Azrael Tea party.png|Pyris meeting Arachnea, while having a tea party with her, Evgeni, and Faeyrin Anya.png|Anya Redhit, Faeyrin, And Pyris Johnsmith.jpg|A concept art of John Smith, Pyris' Human form Pyris rejuvinated.jpg|A concept art of Pyris' Rejuvenated form Pyris.jpg|a concept art of Pyris' Lich form revival.png|Pyris awakening Kamuriel from his hibertation Pyris mtg.png|A ''Magic the gathering Card, featuring Pyris Related Pages Egnaro - His brother The Dominion of Ancients- He was a part of that Divisional Split Theory - He applies to that Geist - He mades those Trivia *I was inspired to make a mahjarrat after my friend, Stu, made Egnaro. With his permission, I made Pyris, and we both accepted the fact that they're brothers. *Pyris comes from the word "Pyrus", which means fire. He was always intended to be an excellent Pyromancer. *Egnaro and Pyris both don't have last names, for none of the Canon Mahjarrat do. If lore declares that mahjarrat DO actually have last names, me and Stu will make up something catchy. *Pyris' current form of combat is loosely based off of "God of War". his cleavers are similar to the "blades of chaos", his plasmamancy is similar to "Zeus' lightning bolt", His advanced stunning methods are similar to "Madusea's head", plasmamancy occurs again when it comes to "The wrath of Poseidon", and finally, his skills with necromancy is similar to "the souls of Hades". *Egnaro is orange backwards. *Credit to AdmiralTriforce, aka Derp for the inspiration when it came to the infoboxes *When asked "what is your favourite food?" by a non-mahjarrat character that knows he's a mahjarrat, he'll often reply: "Nothing is sweeter than the souls of the damned, with a nice glass of orphan tears." He'd later chuckle, but it's unclear whether he's serious or not. *If you look carefully, you'll notice that the robes that he wears in the gallery concept art picture are the "Zamorakian war robes" from the solomon general store. also, you'll see the matching helmet on his free hand, along with a ancient staff. *All of the modern elemental spells are " greek for element" + "greek for magic". for example: Pyro (fire) mancy (magic). Because the ancient language is loosely based off of Latin, the ancient elemental spells are "Latin for element" + "latin for magic". example: Umbra (shadow) magia (magic) *John Smith, Pyris' alias, is one of the most common names ever. This is also a reference to Dr.Who, a sci-fi show. The Doctor often used "John Smith" as a alias aswell. In-game, Pyris might boast (to characters who are unaware of his race) that he's related to the great Asgarnia Smith, who was featured in the Desert Treasure Quest *"Sitio", his blood-thirsty killer alter-ego, means "Hate" in Latin *I subscibe to the Divisional split theory, therefore, he's a "D2" mahjarrat * Pyris has nick-names for certain things. His most common one is calling the Freminnik people "Fremmies" *Pyris can play many musical instruments, including the flute, Piano, and Lyre. He sometimes plays the rift of "hotel California". i've posted it here. ------> Category:Religious Figures Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Necromancers Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Zarosian Category:Warrior Category:Healer Category:Summoners Category:Warpriest